Secrets and Lies
Secrets and Lies is the third Fanmade Case of Sunset Acres in MysteryJones's fangame. Case Background: The victim was Ryan Drape, who was a Lieutenant that was staying in the Starlight Army Base .He was found in a Corn Farm with a several wounds in his body. The killer was the witness named Cristian Cloke, owner of the corn farm. Cristian had just opened his farm when Ryan came to him to talk about an operation that was starting in Nivleport and the army needed that space to construct a Outpost. Roger didn't want to destroy everything just when he was starting his work. Ryan told him he had to leave to the army could start the construction. He Said "NO" and took his dagger and stabbed him several times.Then he called the police, only to seem inocent. At the trial, Cristian only said that he cared about his business. Judge Smith sentenced him to 52 years in jail with no chance for parole, both for killing Ryan and for stopping a Army Project. With Cristian impounded, Chief Blanks could now concentrate on the project that the army was making to protect Sunset Acres from the army plans.So she order the player to go talk with Vice Prisident Aspen about the project.Aspen only said that was classified so the player and Josh went to the Army Base to find potencial clues.They found a File that was named : Project Fox. The Player and the Chief spoke again with Aspen and he told that they shouldn't have read the file because they were now possible targets of the «The Scarecrow», a serial killer that is threatening the Sunset Acres villagers and also the Festival because he is a Old Army General and he has a mental problem so if he heard anything about the army he kills to release his anger and then Aspen told them that he was traveling to Nivleport Academy to finish his project. Victim: *'Ryan Drape '(Found in a Corn Farm with several wounds in his body) Murder Weapon: *'Military Dagger' Killer: *'Cristian Cloke' Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats energy bars. *The Suspect smokes. *The Suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise. *The Suspect wears brown fabric. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats energy bars. *The Suspect smokes. *The Suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats energy bars. *The Suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise. *The Suspect wears brown fabric. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats energy bars. *The Suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect smokes. *The Suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears brown fabric. Killer's Profile: *The killer eats energy bars. *The killer smokes. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears brown fabric. Crime Scenes Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Corn Farm (Clues: Victim's Body,Corn,Torn Photo) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Analyse Corn (12:00:00) *Examine Torn Photo (Result:Photo) *Examine Photo (Result:Joshua Kinsman) *Tell to Joshua Kinsman about the victim. *Investigate Army Base (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Ryker's Name Tag) *Talk to Colonel Ryker about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2: *Ask Vice President Aspen about the victim *Investigate Taxi Office (Clues: Army File, Old Picture) *Talk to Cornelia Vink about the victim. *Analyze Old Picture (09:00:00) *Ask Joshua Kinsman about Victim's Dad Murder *Examine Army File (Result: Tank Number) *Investigate Army Tank (Clues: Equation) *Analyse Equation (06:00:00) (Found: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Cristian Cloke's Handwriting) *Ask Cristian Cloke about the hidden message. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk with Ryker about his speech. *Investigate Taxi 13 (Clues: Closed Briefcase, Bag) *Examine Closed Briefcase (Result: Army Dagger) *Analyze Army Dagger (15:00:00) *Examine Bag (Result: Taxi's Receipt) *Analyse Taxi's Receipt (03:00:00) *Ask Cornelia about the ilegal activity. *Investigate Balcony (Clues: Brooch) *Examine Brooch (Result: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers (09:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 star) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Aspen *Investigate Army Base (Clues: Torn File) *Examine Torn File (Result: Torn File) *Analyze Army File (12:00:00) *Talk to Aspen about Project:Fox (Reward: 500 XP) *Check up on Joshua. *Investigate Corn Farm (Clues: Closed Briefcase) *Examine Closed Briefcase (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Golden Statue) *Give the Statue to Joshua. (Reward: 120'' Energy') *Check up on Ryker *Investigate Taxi Office (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Family Photo) *Return the photo to Ryker (Reward: '''Fox Costume') *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases